1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for printing an image controlled in an image controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known an image controller such as a TV game machine having an image processing function of controlling image data such as a sprite (object) or a background. In the image processing function of such an apparatus, since it is necessary that processing such as a detection of an image position and priority control be executed in real time, the so-called video display processor (VDP) is generally structured as a hardware for the controller. In such a conventional technique of VDP, a final output image is output as a video signal at real time.
On the other hand, there has been known a printer, which fetches an image signal such as a video signal to print an image.
The above image controller and the printer are combined with each other, so that an image to be displayed on a TV screen of the TV game machine can be printed.
However, since the image signal, which is fetched by the printer, is the video signal, quality of the printed image is not sufficient. Moreover, since only the video signal corresponding to the final output image can be printed, there is a problem in that the control for printing only a desired image among the displayed images can not be performed.
Moreover, since there is needed an interface circuit for inputting/outputting the video signal to/from both the image controller and the printer, the hardware becomes bulky. As a result, there is a problem in that manufacturing cost is increased.